


Fascination

by Savageseraph



Category: Chronicles of Riddick RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Community: comment_fic, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Roughhousing, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl's touch was quick but deliberate, and Vin couldn't dismiss it as an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://merry-gentry.livejournal.com/profile)[**merry_gentry**](http://merry-gentry.livejournal.com/)'s request in [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/)**comment_fic** for Karl Urban/Vin Diesel and "fascinating."

Fight choreography was hard work. It took a hell of a lot of sweat and bruises to make combat look effortless. Vin groaned softly as he stretched out an ache in his shoulder, an ache that was definitely Karl's fault. After all, there wasn't any part of the scene they had been rehearsing that called for Karl's palm to be pressed against his crotch, cupping him through his pants. If he'd been expecting it, even a little, Vin wouldn't have jerked back and jammed his shoulder into the wall.

Karl's touch was quick but deliberate, and Vin couldn't dismiss it as an accident. After all, an accident would have earned him an awkward, fumbling apology. It would not have ended with Karl pressing his advantage, trapping Vin between his body and the wall, wedging a thigh between Vin's to press against his cock. Karl didn't hold him long, but it was long enough for him to start to respond in a way the film's script didn't intend.

Maybe that's why he put Karl down a little harder than necessary later in rehearsal, something he regretted when Karl stretched and winced slightly. He was the one murmuring the apology as he offered Karl a hand up. Karl smiled, curled his fingers around Vin's, and got to his feet, but not before his lips brushed along the length of Vin's fly as he rose. Vin wasn't sure if it was a promise or the end of a long, slow tease, but he was damned well going to find out.

When he invited Karl over for drinks, Vin planned on asking him what the fuck crazy stunt he was trying to pull while they were supposed to be working, but that scene didn't work out as he expected either. He didn't plan for Karl's mouth to be on his as soon as the door clicked shut behind him. He didn't expect Karl to turn and shove him back against the door. He didn't know his cock could get so hard so fast from kissing alone.

He certainly had no reason to believe that before they even had the chance to say anything except "hello," Karl would be on his knees, and his jeans would be undone, and Karl would be taking him into his mouth. _Promise **and** tease._ He touched Karl's lips, groaning softly as he felt them stretched around him, and hoped Karl liked the feeling as much as he did, because like it or not Karl was going to find himself sucking cock on a regular basis.

Vin sighed, fingers cupping Karl's head as he pulled back, thrust forward again carefully. Karl shivered at the thrust, his hand palming his own erection, and Vin smiled. If he imagined Karl was such an eager cocksucker, he'd have had him on his knees weeks ago. Vin held Karl's head still as he fucked him, watching in fascination as his cock disappeared into Karl's mouth over and over again, as Karl's hips rocked as he rubbed against his own hand. He surprised himself when he pulled out, steadied his cock, and came on Karl's face, but Karl surprised him more by the urgent sounds he made as his hips jerked several times and he came in his jeans.

_God damn._ Vin couldn't bite back a soft moan as Karl flushed, bowed his head slightly. "You're a dirty bastard, aren't you?" Vin stroked a fingertip over Karl's cheek. "Like to be used?" Karl shivered, nodded as his blush deepened, and Vin wet his lips, "Good. Because I'm going to use you. Often and hard."

Karl licked his lips clean and murmured something that might have been, "Please," as Vin looked him over and wondered where they should begin.


End file.
